The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing device and a recording and reproducing method, and is suitable for application when sound information and image information are recorded and reproduced, for example.
An electronic camera is conventionally proposed which records sound and takes a still image simultaneously, and establishes temporal relation between the sound and the still image so that the still image is reproduced in parallel with sound contents at a time of reproduction of the sound (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-69453, for example).